


Clarify

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Bridge asks Sky for clarification
Relationships: Bridge Carson/Sky Tate
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Clarify

"Will you be my date for Syd's party?" 

Bridge didn't know why asking had made him so nervous. He didn't particularly care what their label was, he would greedily take Sky in whatever capacity he could get. 

_But still, it would be nice to officially know where we stand._

A look of shock passed over Sky's face. He opened his mouth several times, before a response came out. "What?"

"Well, you see, when a person likes someone, they ask them out-"

"No. I mean..." He looked at Bridge, stunned. "Why _wouldn't_ I be your date? Do you have someone else in mind?"

"Well, we never did discuss monogamy... or any of this, really. I didn't want to make assumptions. Like, dating requires going out on dates, which we don't do, so technically, we would be classified as fuck buddies-"

Sky cringed at the harsh crudeness of his clarification.

Bridge's eyes widened in panic. "Shit. Sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way, it's simply the most accurate descript-... I'm going to shut up now, before I make things worse." He said, hanging his head. 

"Bridge." 

Sky waited for Bridge to raise his head and meet his gaze, so there would be no room for confusion. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I'm not good at this stuff. Of course I would like to be your date."

Bridge beamed from ear to ear.

"Why wait?" He said, taking Sky's hand and pulling him towards the door. "We have a year's worth of dates to make up for."

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thank you everyone.
> 
> If you can write it better or more in depth, please do. 
> 
> Please join the discord to hang out and talk  
> https://discord.gg/qtFqeft


End file.
